


Kawaii desu HS ch 5- I dunno how to title this

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, LOZ - Fandom, Mixed - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	

I desited 2 get tha kool air buy go to outsid, I saw dedpol ther wih his big bara musles, red and blac suit and wih hiz havker swords. 

 

"You look gotic and it 2 spookeh 4 meh" I said full on fear. 

"NAW DAG, I AM JUST FULL OF EDGE BOIIIIIII!" Dedpol said in da shut.   
Som1 passed buy us, dedpol got hiz havker sword and slicy and dicy da person. I lovd it becaze gor is kool! 

"Wowie!" I said seing da bloed and gut, it wuz al grehgish coolor. 

"Aw man..hat wuz da sr8 1, the mattr u knwo." 

"Tru boi, tru tat...I iz randum, LOLZ XD" dedpol smiledy.   
He juz luvd 2 gor cuz he randum lik hat. Anot person wnt buy and dedpol scremd "BEGON THOT" 

I did a :00000 face.   
Dedpol wuz da mos raindumizt person of allz. But I haz 2 becarful of goths. 

"Hhey are spook lik ghostie" dedpol said to u, da reder. Than it cam da blu ppl. 

"ALL HAI MEH, ALL HAI MEH" they looked quite goth it wuz spookeh. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, GOTH NO GOD, GOTH BED!" I sremd whie rainbow punching them with mah rainbow magic. Happy cam 2 da scene via statebrord and killed 1 because one of goths were in da ways of da bord. "Hm, pathetic, almost no work at all!" Happy siad with edge.

"Kek POWA!" Happy kicc there leda 2 da ground. Kiling it insta. I rain up amd hugged him "Thank.." I whiserd softly and sweeteh. Then I le go. "Oh pu lese they wear weakest compard 2 whut I foght." Happy braged. I fondt it cute when he wuz brehing about thet.


End file.
